The Adventures Of Cordelia Chase and Xander Lavelle Harris vol2
by Lizzy100
Summary: In this second book of my new spellbounding series, The Adventures Of Cordelia Chase and Xander Lavelle Harris vol.2: Possession, there's a Deklaw Demon loose in Sunnydale. It has already killed one person. Can the Scoobies work together to kill it before it's too late?
1. Copyright

Copyright 2011

Copyright September 22, 2011

Copyright 2011


	2. Dedication

This book is dedicated to all Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel fans. Also, dedicated to all my teachers, family, and friends that support me in my writing.


	3. Appreciation

A big thank you to Joss Whedon and all the other creative makers of Buffy and Angel. After the series ended, it inspired me to make this series. We love you, Joss Whedon!


	4. Ch1: Accident

It was a beautiful day. Anya was by herself in the basement where her and Xander lived. Xander was at work. The tv was on, while she did the dishes, rinsing them and putting them in the dishwasher, as she went. She did all the housework. He hated housework. It wasn't his thing. She didn't know why. All her years as a Vengeance Demon had taught her nothing about guys and housework. Every guy she had granted wishes for and met, had been the type that didn't do any housework. One thing about Xander though, was that he did construction. He had been the one that put the sink, counters, dishwasher, and new cupboards in. All she had to do was tell him the color she wanted. He even made the bathroom look better. It wasn't all grungy anymore. She loved guys like that. The type that were handy with tools.

Suddenly, she dropped one of the plates that had tan rims on them. She had heard the news, which had made her accidentally drop it. It slipped from her fingers and dropped on her bare feet.

"Damn it!" she exclaimed, pain coursing through her feet, which had gotten wounded from the plate breaking in pieces.

She grabbed the trash can from under the sink and tentatively picked the pieces up, putting them in the trash can, not looking at her feet. Blood sometimes made her queasy. She finished picking the pieces up and set the trash can back where it belonged. She shut the door from under the sink and then stood in front of the sink, hands clutching the counter. She was starting to feel a little faint, like she was sick or something. Her head spun, too. The world was spinning like a roller coaster, and her vision was turning blurry and doubled.

From where the tv was by the big chair, she could barely hear from her position and state, what the news was saying.

"We interrupt this program to bring you an update on a possible animal attack at Glendale Park in Sunnydale, California last night. It appears that the body of twenty-year-old Sylvia Redfern was found in a freshly dug up hole. She was apparently attacked by razor sharp claws that resemble a small knife. Detectives found some black substance all over her body. If you have any leads as to who or what did this, the police are asking you to please contact them at (549) 651-7666. Please. We need your help. Thank you. This is Lola Montgomery reporting live."


	5. Ch2: Demons & Whatnot Research

Dawn, Cordelia, Willow, Tara, and Spike were at the Summers' house researching to find out what happened to Sylvia. They were all sitting on the couch. Willow was on her laptop, while the others looked at the books. Well, not Spike. He just sat there and looked at a guy magazine about pop and movie stars.

Just then, the former bitch of Sunnydale High stood up.

"We need Anya's help. We're not getting anywhere. I'm gonna go see if I can convince Anya to come over and help us."

"You do that. We'll be here when you get back," Dawn said.

"Okey dokey," Willow said.

"W—we'll keep a—a researching," Tara said.

She walked out.

Despite all her effort to control what she felt, Anya couldn't. She felt her strength draining and she felt pain from holding onto the counter so tightly. Her hands were bleeding. She let go. Her eyes rolled back in her head and she fell to the floor. Hard. Then everything went black.

Cordelia wished the traffic would hurry up. She was in the middle of evening rush hour. It was crazy. This had never happened to her before now. Not in Sunnydale or LA.

"Why now?" she asked aloud.

It was going too slow. Why did it have to be like this today of all days? They had a job to do. A major one.

"Well, at least I'm only a block away," she commented. "In PTB's name, hurry the hell up," she muttered. "I have places to go and things to do." It reminded her of when she had traveled from her hometown to LA. It was nerve racking and hectic.


	6. Ch3: A Life Saver

It was dark. Almost nine before the former Queen C walked up to the door. She knocked and waited, but there wasn't a sound of anyone. Xander wouldn't even be home until ten or so tonight. They had him working overtime.

She opened the door.

"Anya?" she asked.

No answer.

She closed the door behind her.

The tv was on. It was playing a classic movie. It was western.

She walked over and turned the tv off, getting a "feeling," which wasn't all glitter and rainbows.

She looked around.

As soon as she saw her, she rushed over to the former Vengeance Demon. She knelt by her.

"Anya. Anya, can you hear me?"

She looked her over. Blood. That's when she knew. An had accidentally got hurt. The blood had made her blackout. She knew how she was with blood.

She stood up, grabbed the kit from the right counter, knelt back down, opened it after setting it on the floor, and took some gauze out to stop her feet from bleeding. It was a lot of blood, but not too much that she would need an ambulance. She stopped the bleeding and bandaged her feet up. She then moved to her head to take care of her hands the same way.

Afterward, she closed the kit. She put it back and then knelt by her head. She put a hand on the right side of her face.

"Anya, wake up. Can you hear me sweetie? Come on, An. Come on." She stroked her hair gently on the left, patiently waiting for her to regain consciousness. "Sweetheart, wake up. Come on, Anya."

She slowly came to.

They smiled at each other.

Anya held her hand, which she had taken away from her own face.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

She helped her up.

"You're my life saver. You saved my life."

"And again, I say you're welcome."

They walked together, hand in hand, in friendship.


	7. Ch4: The Deklaw Demon

The Scoobies sat on the couch, still researching. Since it was now dark out, Spike was out and about, doing his thing. Whatever that was. He couldn't hurt or kill humans, after all. Only demons. His chip was still active. Anya and Xander were now helping, too.

Suddenly, Wills found something very helpful. "Found it!" she piped up, all excited. "It's a demon. It's bodyless. No body. It travels between worlds. It possesses people to do strange and unusual things. Anything it wants the person to do. It travels as black, gooey liquid."

"How do we kill it?" Dawn asked.

"One way is to kill the person it possesses."

"Not voting for that one," Xander said.

"Or either send it to another dimension or send it to the nearest dead body."

"I vote for the third option," Dawn announced.

Wills nodded in agreement and then looked at Tara for confirmation. Tara smiled at her in agreement.

Twenty minutes later, Willow and Tara stood outside the red circle, holding hands. A very demon-y possessed Cor stood in the circle, unable to leave it. There was an invisible shield keeping her from leaving the circle. Candles were lit all around the circle. The others stood back a distance, watching the witches work, their hands in each other's.

"I command thee

Send this demon back to thee

Back to its belonging world

To its own world

To a dimension far from here

Far from this world here!" Wills chanted loudly.

"We command thee," Tara chanted over and over softly, while Wills said her chant over and over again.

A dimension portal opened up and the demon was sucked into it and out of the Queen B. The Queen B fell to the floor onto her right side, as it was sucked into the portal. The portal disappeared. As soon as it did, Xander rushed over and knelt by her.

"Cor?"

She opened her eyes and looked up at him.

They smiled at each other and he helped her up.


	8. Ch5: Confession

Half an hour later, they all sat on Xander's bed, Cor standing a foot away, as she sighed, ready to explain to everyone about her visions. Dawn wasn't there, since she already knew. Anya also knew, so she was cleaning the bathroom. The Seer was finally ready to confess what her, Anya, and Dawn already knew.

She sighed.

"There's something I haven't told you three. Anya already knows because of what she used to be. Dawn knows, because she witnessed my migraine."

"What is it?" Willow asked.

"What's wrong?" Xander asked.

"Y—you're…," Tara trailed off, seeing her aurora. It was gray. Almost black.

"There isn't any easy way to say this. Because I'm a full human, I'm dying of my visions. I can even tell. I mean, they're getting worst. And I knew I was dying of them way before now. A demon showed me something. A demon that I figured was good. He showed me that I could give my visions to Angel, which he showed me would drive him insane from the pain. I could become a star like I always dreamed of. Or I could die from what I love the most. A ghost of the last human Seer said her last one blew out of her head. But for a few days now, I've been thinking about the whole not keeping them. Send them to Spike and send him over to the LA crew. I've been stupid and stubborn headed about these visions. I can lie to my friends, but I can't lie to myself. I always would tell the crew that I wanted to keep them because of Doyle. That as long as I had them, I would never forget Doyle. But the truth is, I wanted to keep them because I thought I deserved the pain."

"Why would you think that, Cor?" the zeppo asked.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Will asked.

"She was scared."

"Oh," was all the witch could think to reply.

"Nobody deserves that kind of pain. Not even Queen C," he told her.

"I know that now."

"Good," he replied.

She came over to him and he stood up.

They hugged each other.

Their love would always exist. It was right on the surface, and everyone knew it.


End file.
